Table Vivace
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Recueils de drabbles de cents mots chacun, écrit lors de l'atelier drabble du Collectif NoName ! 11/12/18 : quatre nouveaux drabbles sur les mots "Finalité", "Ombre", "Nuage" et "Chou-fleur".
1. Table Vivace

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Voici deux petits drabbles de cent mots chacun, écrits lors de l'atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName. Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever, et je me suis bien amusé :) !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _1\. Table Vivace_**

* * *

 **Table**

Sur la table de la cuisine il y a de la verrerie en tout genre, un microscope et des erlenmeyers, une boîte de pétri, ainsi qu'une rayure dont John n'a jamais su la provenance. Il est très rare d'y trouver des verres ou des plats, comme on s'y attendrait. Sur la table du salon s'entasse des dossiers résolus et leurs ordinateurs, ainsi qu'un pull et des partitions. Et sur la table basse, il y a deux tasses, une assiette vide et deux fourchettes reposant dessus, alors que sur le canapé, deux amants se reposent et s'embrassent paresseusement, repus et apaisés.

* * *

 **Vivace**

C'était une idée vivace, qui s'était implantée dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à la chasser : il ne méritait pas John. John était un homme bon, qui méritait plus que tout d'être heureux et comblé. Comment Sherlock pouvait prétendre réussir ça, lui qui détruisait tout ? Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser partir John. Il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour ça.

Mais John n'était pas de cet avis, bien sûr. Patiemment, il s'employa à extraire cette pensée, à coup de caresses et de baisers.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, il réussirait à tuer cette idée vivace.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ?

J'ai écrit quatre autres drabbles lors de cette soirée, deux dans le fandom d'Esprit Criminel et deux dans le fandom d'Avengers. N'hésitez pas à aller les lire !

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre et venir me parler sur ma page Facebook, **Louisana NoGo – Fanfiction**. J'y poste des extraits en avant-première, des coups de cœur, parfois des textes exclusifs… Et si vous voulez découvrir mes autres passions et créations, comme la couture ou les bracelets brésiliens, vous pouvez vous abonner à mon Instagram : **louisana_nogo**.


	2. Verger de Lavallières

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/06/17)

Bonsoir !

Voici deux nouveaux drabbles de 100 mots chacun, écrit ce soir lors d'un nouvel atelier !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **2\. Verger de Lavallières**_

* * *

 **Verger**

Allongé sur un transat au milieu du verger, Moriarty, lunette de soleil sur les yeux, sirotait tranquillement le jus d'abricot produit ici. Moran, un téléphone à l'oreille, s'approcha de lui.

« C'est bon Boss, on a corrompu le dernier grand électeur. C'est Trump qui sera élu Président. »

Moriarty ne répondit rien, laissant juste un sourire machiavélique s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Les choses bougeait enfin ! Il espérait bien que l'orange américaine provoquerait la Corée, comme il en faisait la promesse. Il allait bien finir par provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale, et c'était bon pour ses affaires.

Il reprit une gorgée de jus.

* * *

 **Lavallière**

Gregory était pourtant sûr que Mycroft lui avait tout fait, question vêtements. Il avait déjà droit tous les jours au costard complet, aux fixe-chaussettes et aux serre-manches – ce qui rendait très difficile le déshabillage rapide en vue d'un fornicage salvateur. Il avait aussi droit aux pyjamas en soie plein de boutons, ainsi qu'au bonnet de nuit. Il avait même eu une fois la queue de pie ! Gregory pensait donc avoir tout vu.

Mais apparemment, Mycroft avait encore de quoi faire.

« - Une lavallière, vraiment ? »

Mycroft lui renvoya un regard défiant. Gregory rit, et tira sur l'objet susdit pour pouvoir embrasser Mycroft avec force.

* * *

Et voilà ! Beaucoup de cynisme pour le premier, mais je me sentais cynique.

Review ?

(Sinon, j'ai aussi écrit 6 drabbles Avengers et deux drabbles Esprits Criminels lors de cet atelier, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !)


	3. Mort de Faim

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(19/06/17)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _3\. Mort de Faim_**

* * *

 **Mort**

Il était mort aux yeux du monde, bien qu'il soit parfaitement vivant, comme prévu. Mais au final, n'était-il pas réellement mort sur ce trottoir ? Ce sentiment de vide qui habitait sa poitrine depuis ce jour funeste le faisait sentir comme un cadavre, un mort-vivant sans émotion.

Alors bien qu'il marche et qu'il respire, peut-être est-il bel et bien mort.

Mais quand il pose ses yeux sur le médecin blond pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se sent tout d'un coup revivre. Car finalement, il n'y a bien que John Waston qui puisse repousser la mort de sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Faim**

Sherlock ne ressent jamais la faim. Peu importe le temps écoulé depuis son dernier repas, il ne laissera certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi futile le ralentir. Il enferme cette sensation au plus profond de son palais mental, et l'ignore.

Ainsi, il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite la sensation qu'il ressent devant la vision de John nu. Et pourtant c'est bien ça : il a faim de John. Faim de sa peau, faim de sa bouche, faim de ses mains. Il veut le dévorer en entier, le savourer toute la nuit.

Et il cède à cette faim-là avec très grand plaisir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ?


	4. Chaton en Chocolat

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/07/17)

Bonjour à tous :) j'espère que ces drabbles vous plaisent toujours !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _4\. Chaton en Chocolat_**

* * *

 **Chaton**

 _(ce drabble prend place dans ma série de fics crossover entre HP et Sherlock BBC. Pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, il suffit juste de savoir que John et Sherlock ont adopté Harry et qu'ils ont un chien.)_

« - Oh, ils sont trop mignon ! s'exclama Harry, accroupi devant une caisse de chatons, que donnait une vieille dame devant un chenil.

\- Harry, tu as déjà un chien, tenta John.

\- Mais je suis sûr que Gladstone s'entendrait bien avec un chaton. » dit Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

John se tut, cherchant à refuser sans trop décevoir Harry. Soudain, un grand éternuement retentit derrière lui. Se tournant, John aperçut Sherlock resté à quelques mètres, le nez rouge et jetant un regard noir à la caisse.

« - Malheureusement, ton père est allergique aux poils de chats ! » S'exclama John, extrêmement soulagé d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

* * *

 **Chocolat**

Chaque matin quand ils étaient petits, Mycroft et Sherlock buvaient un chocolat chaud. Ils pouvaient boire du thé ou du café avant ou après, mais à un moment du petit déjeuner, leur mère posait une tasse devant chacun d'eux, et ils faisaient un concours de la plus grande moustache de lait. Ça avait duré jusqu'au départ de Mycroft à l'université.

Ensuite, Sherlock n'avait plus jamais bu de chocolat chaud.

Et un jour, bien des années plus tard, Sherlock sonna à la porte de Mycroft alors qu'il était supposé être mort depuis deux ans environ.

« - Un chocolat chaud ? » Proposa seulement Mycroft.


	5. Victoire Charmante

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(09/07/17)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _5\. Victoire Charmante_**

* * *

 **Victoire**

Sherlock ne pouvait pas laisser Moriarty gagner. Il fallait que, quels que soit les plans du criminel, il arrive à les contrer. Parce que perdre signifiait la mort de John.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il fallait qu'il gagne, encore et encore.

Mais alors qu'il était couché au sol, immobile, à entendre les sanglots de John qui lui serait convulsivement le poignet, il se dit que cette fois, même dans la mort, Moriarty était victorieux.

Il venait bien de brûler son cœur, de la manière la plus insidieuse qui soit…

Et en cette journée de mort, deux cœurs se brisèrent.

* * *

 **Charmante**

Irène avait du charme, c'était indéniable. Un charme hypnotisant, magnétique, dont elle savait parfaite jouer, comme un instrument de musique longuement travaillé.

Mais pourtant, charmante n'était pas un terme qu'on utilisait souvent pour la décrire. Dominatrice, oui. Belle, assurément. Mais charmante ? Elle avait peut-être un peu trop de confiance en elle pour ça.

Pourtant, Molly trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Elle avait de la grâce, était raffinée. Et elle l'avait sauvé de son ennuyante vie, lui donnait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu sans le savoir.

Pourquoi seuls les Princes pouvaient-ils être charmant ? Molly avait trouvé sa dominatrice charmante, et elle l'aimait passionnément.

* * *

Le deuxième fait 103 mots en vrai, mais je trouve qu'il n'y a rien à enlever :)

Review ?


	6. Compagne Angélique

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(28/07/17)

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ces drabbles (quatre cette fois) ont été écrit il y a plus de 10 jours. Alors pourquoi publier aussi tard ? Et bien pour une raison toute bête : j'oubliais. J'ai fais le camp NaNo pendant tout le mois de juillet en me fixant le plus haut objectif, soit 50000 mots, ce qui fait 1600 mots à écrire par jour. C'est très dur de s'y maintenir, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, et avec ma vie qui continue à côté, je pense plus au reste !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **6\. Compagne Angélique**_

* * *

 **Compagne**

« - Voici Irène, ma compagne. »

C'était quelque chose d'étrange à dire pour elle. Tout à fait naturel dit avec une voix d'homme, mais beaucoup plus dérangeant quand c'était avec une voix de femme.

Mais Molly aimait dire cette phrase. Elle aimait sa consonance, le « -e » de fin moins lourd que le « -on » de compagnon, plus élégant.

Elle était fière de présenter Irène comme ça. C'était un joli mot, compagne. Compagne de vie, compagne d'amour, compagne de lit.

Et rien ne lui procurait plus de bonheur que d'entendre Irène lui rendre la pareille, et l'entendre dire les mots « voici Molly, ma compagne. »

* * *

 **Ange**

« - Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, mais je n'en suis certainement pas un. »

Moriarty sourit narquoisement : bien sûr qu'il n'était pas un ange. S'il en avait été un, il aurait pu sauter, et s'envoler. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas d'ailes, pas d'auréole. Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un homme, qui serait bientôt une tâche sur le trottoir en contre-bas.

Et lui, le démon, l'araignée qui avait engluée tout le monde dans sa toile et ses mensonges, l'observerait depuis l'enfer en attendant qu'il le rejoigne.

Justement parce que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un ange, Moriarty mis le pistolet dans sa bouche et tira.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	7. Le miracle du Capitaine

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Et voilà les deux suivants !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **7\. Le miracle du Capitaine**_

* * *

 **Miracle**

Se tenant le nez, Sherlock regarda le taxi s'éloigner, triste.

John lui avait demandé un dernier miracle, et Sherlock le lui avait donné. Alors pourquoi le frapper autant ?

Les premiers coups s'expliquaient. Après tout il lui avait menti, il l'avait laissé seul. Mais il l'avait entendu, l'avait exaucé. Il avait réalisé un miracle : il était revenu en vie. Alors pourquoi tous ces coups ? Pourquoi ces cœurs brisés ?

Mais ce que Sherlock ne comprenait pas, c'était que John ne lui en voulait pas pour les mensonges, la solitude.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir réalisé ce miracle trop tard.

* * *

 **Capitaine**

« - Capitaine Holmes, voiles à l'horizon !

\- Ami ou ennemi, moussaillon Watson ?

\- Ennemi capitaine ! C'est l'infâme Barberousse !

\- Ce monstre, voguant sur notre territoire ? Pas question qu'il nous vole nos cargaisons ! Nous allons attaquer !

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ? »

La voix traversa le mur, coupant le jeu des deux amis. Leur bateau redevint un lit à la couverture pendue au-dessus de leur tête, et l'ennemi aboya, reprenant sa forme de chien. John et Sherlock s'écroulèrent au sol.

« - Le flibustier Mycroft est vraiment un rabat-joie ! dit bien fort le petit brun, boudeur.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi, capitaine. » répondit John.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

* * *

La dernière phrase du premier drabble fait référence à Mary bien sûr :)

Pour tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ce mois-ci, je vous présente toute mes excuses pour ne pas vous avoir répondu. Sachez que je les ait lu et qu'elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, comme toujours, et que je vous embrasse très fort ! Je vous réponds dans les prochains jours, promis :)

Et pour ceux qui suivent ma série de fic crossover entre HP et Sherlock, sachez que la suite arrive très très bientôt ;)


	8. Maisonnée Bavante

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _8\. Maisonnée Bavante_**

* * *

 **Maison**

Sherlock referma la porte du 221B, observant la pièce sans vraiment la voir. Le mariage avait été excellant, vraiment. Enfin, il le suppose. Les gens semblaient contents, personne n'était mort. Et maintenant que c'est fini et qu'il est rentré, il devrait faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude, sans s'en soucier. Passer à autre chose.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Il regarde autour de lui, essaye de se dire "je suis à la maison". Mais non, ce n'est pas sa maison. Ce n'est _plus_ sa maison.

Il le comprend maintenant, mais trop tard malheureusement. Sa maison, c'est John.

Et John est parti.

* * *

 **Baver**

Il était 7 heures, Sherlock le sentait. Son transport était donc assez reposé, et il pouvait se lever. Tout comme il lui avait ordonné de dormir hier, Sherlock ordonna à son corps de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout de suite très alerte. Alors qu'il avait prévu de se lever immédiatement, son regard tomba sur son amant qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il lui sourit en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

« - Bonjour. »

Sherlock grogna en retour.

« - Tu sais que je viens d'avoir la preuve que tu es réellement humain ?

\- Ah oui, quoi ?

\- Tu bave dans ton sommeil, Sherlock ! » rit John.

* * *

Review :3 ?


	9. S'aimer comme des Enfants

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/08/17)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **9\. S'aimer comme des Enfants**_

* * *

 **Aimer**

Aimer l'autre plus que de raison, aimer l'autre plus que sa propre vie, aimer à en crever.

Et recommencer.

Parce que l'amour n'est qu'un cycle. Parce que peu importe à quel point ça semble fort au début, l'amour finit toujours, immanquablement, par se flétrir.

Et on recommence. On meurt d'amour encore et encore. Et finalement, c'est peut-être un soulagement que de réellement mourir.

En attendant, on tourne et on tourne, on meurt et on revit.

Parce que peu importe la douleur, on finit toujours par retomber en amour, en espérant que ce soit le bon.

Parce qu'aimer, c'est être humain.

* * *

 **Enfant**

 _Alors tu vois comme tout se mêle, et du cœur à tes lèvres je deviens un casse-tête…_

John et Sherlock se sont disputés. Encore. John n'arrive plus à supporter Sherlock. Sherlock ne comprend pas toujours John. Et ils se crient l'un sur l'autre, fort.

Ils se comportent comme des enfants…

Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'ils sont, au fond. Surtout quand Sherlock offre une fleur à John pour se faire pardonner, et que John l'embrasse sur la joue en retour.

Ils s'aiment comme des enfants. Parce que c'est finalement l'amour le plus pur qui soit.

 _Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants, le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement._

* * *

Je précise que ce n'est pas ma vision de l'amour, mais le mot "Aimer" m'a inspiré ça. En fait ce premier drabble est même plus une originale qu'une fanfic, mais ça me semblait bien coller à Sherlock bizarrement. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu !


	10. Immaturité Surfaite

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(22/08/17)

Bonjour :) Après une petite pause estivale, voici de nouveau deux drabbles !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **10\. Immaturité Surfaite**_

* * *

 **Immature**

 _(ce drabble prend place dans ma série de fics crossover entre HP et Sherlock BBC. Pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, il suffit juste de savoir que John et Sherlock ont adopté Harry et qu'ils ont gagné un bateau pirate lors d'une tombola (chapitre 5 de Temps et Contretemps).)_

« - L'île au trésor est en vue ! » S'écria Harry d'une voix grave, alors que le petit bonhomme de plastique entre ses doigts montrait un tas d'oreiller posé au pied de la table.

Faisant des bruits de vague, Harry approcha son bateau LEGO et l'arrima juste à côté. Alors que les personnages jaunes descendaient, un autre apparut au sommet de la pile, tenu par une main bien plus grande.

« - Ce trésor est à nous ! » s'exclama Sherlock en grimant sa voix.

De la cuisine, John les observait en souriant, se disant que parfois, ça avait du bon que son compagnon soit immature.

* * *

 **Surfait**

Tout le monde disait et répétait à Sherlock qu'il fallait qu'il ménage ses interlocuteurs. Il devait ménager le témoin parce qu'il traversait une dur épreuve même si ainsi il n'obtenait pas de précieuse informations, ménager les policiers qui piétinait les preuves parce qu'ils faisaient leur boulot, ménager Anderson parce que… Et bien, sûrement qu'il y avait une raison au fait de ménager Anderson, mais elle échappait à Sherlock.

Mais Sherlock n'avait que faire de ça. Parce que quand il s'attaquait à eux, John souriait et se retenait de rire.

Et rien que ça, ça prouvait que les normes sociales étaient surfaites.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois :)


	11. Violet Bleuté

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(04/10/17)

Bonjour !

Me revoici après cette absence, avec pas moins de 11 drabbles, dont un double de 200 mots, fruit de deux ateliers consécutifs :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _11\. Violet Bleuté_**

* * *

 **Violet**

 _The Purple Shirt of Sexe._ John ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait donné ce nom à cette chemise, mais c'était comme ça qu'il la nommait dans ses pensées. Probablement parce que dès que Sherlock la portait, alors son pantalon devenait immédiatement trop serré.

Réflexe pavlovien.

Sherlock était totalement indécent dans ce vêtement. Comme elle était un peu trop petite, elle le collait comme une seconde peau, et les boutons qui la retenait à grand peine semblaient lui crier « _détache-nous_ _!_ »

Vraiment, ce nom était approprié.

Et la seule chose meilleure que de voir Sherlock dedans, c'était de la lui enlever.

* * *

 **Bleu**

Sherlock aimait le bleu.

C'était assez récent comme fait. Après tout, c'était vraiment idiot, d'aimer une couleur. Les couleurs étaient juste là, point. Elles ne changeaient pas, n'avaient pas d'avantages par rapport aux autres… vouloir les hiérarchiser était débile. Leur prêter des caractéristiques qu'elles n'avaient pas encore plus. Elles étaient chacune une longueur d'onde précise, et c'était tout.

Et puis, Sherlock n'allait pas arrêter son cerveau sur quelque chose d'aussi triviale que _les couleurs_ !

Mais comme beaucoup de chose, cela avait changé avec l'arrivée de John dans sa vie.

Maintenant, Sherlock aimait le bleu.

Le bleu des yeux de John.

* * *

Review ^.^ ?


	12. Tension Frissonante

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _12\. Tension Frissonante_**

* * *

 **Tension**

La tension était insupportable. Dans la chaleur moite de l'après-midi, elle était même encombrante. Les yeux fixé sur la main de John et l'objet qu'il tenait, Sherlock avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'impatience. Il était tellement proche, et pourtant si loin !

Il bougea sans le vouloir. John grogna.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

La tension grimpa encore, alors que Sherlock pensait que c'était impossible. C'était vraiment douloureux, maintenant. Il transpirait énormément, la sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

Et enfin, John recula. Sherlock se relâcha d'un coup, soupirant. John posa sa pince à épiler, souriant moqueusement.

« Bon dieu, ce n'était qu'une écharde Sherlock ! »

* * *

 **Frisson**

Sherlock avait un contrôle absolu sur son corps. Il décidait quand il avait faim, quand il avait sommeil, quand il avait soif, et sa chaire se pliait à sa volonté. De même, il contrôlait totalement chacune de ses réactions. Il ne sursautait pas, il ne souriait pas impulsivement. Il ne montrait aucune expression spontanée, jamais.

Et puis John était arrivé. Et Sherlock avait commencé à sourire, à rire même, sans le prévoir. Et c'était bon.

Et il eut beau se retenir de toutes ses forces, quand John l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur sa peau nue, _il frissonna de plaisir_.

* * *

Review :) ?


	13. La Valse des Vampires

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _13\. La Valse des Vampires_**

* * *

 **Valse**

 _Temps un, légère accentuation._

Les lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre, désespérées de plus de contact, ne voulant plus attendre, jamais. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

 _Temps deux._

Les langues s'y mêlèrent, caressant les lèvres de l'autre, essayant de passer la barrière des dents. Respiration haletante et mains baladeuses, les vêtements commençaient à se soulever. Ils s'embrasent de plaisir.

 _Temps trois._

Les langues se touchent enfin, se goûtent, se jaugent. Elles se dominent, se caressent, s'apprivoisent. Elles s'aiment. Les bassins sont collés, les vêtements ont disparu.

Ils s'aiment.

Ils dansent.

 _La danse la plus vieille du monde._

* * *

 **Vampire**

« Sherlock, serais-tu un vampire ? »

Cette question saugrenue avait été posée par John, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Sherlock, alors dans la douche, répondit en sortant :

« John, cette question est extrêmement stupide. Je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à répondre.

\- C'est pourtant la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer l'emplacement de tes suçons. »

En effet, ce matin-là encore, son cou était plein de tâches bleues. Sherlock sourit moqueusement en l'enlaçant.

« Je te les fais dans le cou parce ainsi, tu ne peux pas les cacher. Et la tête d'Anderson quand ils les voient est toujours impayable ! »

* * *

Et voilà :)


	14. Rhume Lettré

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _14\. Rhume Lettré_**

* * *

 **Rhume**

Parfois, John oubliait que Sherlock était un être humain comme un autre, tant il semblait avoir un contrôle absolu sur son corps. Selon le détective, il était même capable de vaincre tous les microbes à la seule force de son esprit !

Peut-être que la nature ne fut pas contente de voir ce misérable humain la défier de cette manière. En tout cas le fait était que, en plein milieu de l'été, Sherlock attrapa un rhume. Un _très_ gros rhume.

Comme quoi, la rhinopharyngite était plus forte que les criminels : elle fut la première à mettre le grand Sherlock Holmes KO.

* * *

 **Lettre**

Ce n'était qu'un mot, même pas vraiment une lettre. Quelques mots sur un papier, c'est tout.

Ça n'avait l'air de rien. Par moment, il arrivait à se convaincre que ce n'était effectivement rien.

Mais pourtant, cet assemblage d'innocentes lettres pouvait tout simplement le détruire, et il ne le savait que trop bien. C'était bien pour ça qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert.

C'était comme le Chat de Schrödinger. Tant qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas, absolument n'importe quoi pouvait être écrit dessus. Et finalement, Sherlock déchira le mot de John. Il préférait ne pas savoir si le chat était mort ou vivant.

* * *

Le deuxième fait référence au mot de John que Molly donne à Sherlock à la fin de l'épisode 1 de la saison 4.

Review :)


	15. Confiture de Lapin

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _15\. Confiture de Lapin_**

* * *

 **Confiture**

Selon une croyance populaire, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que les confitures de sa grand-mère, faîtes avec amour et beaucoup de sucre. Tous les enfants de l'école l'affirmaient, de même que leur mère et la maîtresse. Mais lorsque l'on le disait à Sherlock ou Mycroft, cependant, ils vous regardaient avec sérieux et répondait :

« Vous n'avez jamais goûté les confitures de la mienne alors. »

Avec une grimace dégoutée, Sherlock regarda sa grand-mère poser un pot sur la table, remplie d'une gelé grumeleuse qu'il savait beaucoup trois acide.

Oui, il était clair qu'ils n'y avaient jamais goûté pour oser affirmer ça.

* * *

 **Lapin**

« Papa ! appela Rosie en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui chérie ? Demanda John en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

\- Je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire. Je veux un lapin ! »

John écarquilla un peu les yeux devant la demande.

« Hum, tu es sûr d'y avoir bien réfléchi ? C'est beaucoup de responsabilité…

\- Oui ! J'ai envie d'avoir un lapin. Je m'en occuperai bien, promis !

\- Eh bien… je vais y penser. »

Satisfaite, Rose remonta dans sa chambre, laissant son père indécis derrière elle.

« Tu es trop faible, John, dit alors Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas le lui offrir, bien sûr. »

* * *

Review :3 ?


	16. Forêt

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Et voici le dernier, un double drabble de 200 mots :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **16\. Forêt**_

* * *

Beaucoup pensaient que la représentation de l'expression « _la loi du plus fort_ » était par excellence la chaîne alimentaire. Les plus forts mangeaient les plus faibles, et l'Homo Sapiens dominait tout, de son sommet exempt de prédateurs.

Mais Moriarty pensait différemment : pour lui, ce qui représentait le mieux cette expression, cette loi qui était son adage depuis si longtemps, c'était la forêt.

La forêt supplantait toujours la lande, peu importe le temps que cela prenait. Les espèces végétales qui y vivaient jusque-là, en mourant, fabriquaient de la matière organique sur laquelle s'installait peu à peu le haut du panier, des arbres étouffant les sous-bois et s'installant sur leurs restes, leur prenant la lumière salvatrice. Et si certains partageaient parfois, tel que les chênes ou les charmes, laissant le sous-bois survivre un peu, ce n'était pas le cas de l'hêtre. Il prenait la lumière, les nutriments, l'eau. Il s'imposait, colonisait la forêt, et à la fin, il ne restait qu'une hêtraie bâtie sur les cadavres des plus faibles.

Le plus fort avait gagné.

Et bientôt, la hêtraie de Moriarty existerait dans toute sa gloire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à étouffer les dernières mauvaises herbes de la forêt : Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

C'est totalement vrai pour info, du moins en île-de-France.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	17. Danse Enfantine

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/12/17)

Bonkour à tous !

Quelques nouveaux drabbles, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **17\. Danse Enfantine**_

* * *

 **Danse**

« John, j'ai reçu une drôle de lettre, regarde… dit Sherlock en tendant un papier à son compagnon qui en parcourut rapidement les lignes. Ça a l'air de venir d'une émission télé ?

\- Oui, confirma John en étouffant un rire. Ça s'appelle _Danse avec les Stars_ … mon dieu, ils doivent être désespérés pour te demander !

\- Quel est le principe ?

\- Des stars qui dansent avec des professionnels et reçoivent des notes, et chaque semaine il y a un couple éliminé. Pourquoi, tu envisages d'accepter ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais que dirais-tu de participer à l'émission « _Danse avec Sherlock_ » ? La récompense est en nature… »

* * *

 **Enfant**

Sherlock était penché au-dessus du berceau, regardant son occupant avec attention.

Il ne le trouvait ni très mignon, ni très beau, malgré les dires des autres. Hamish avait la peau toute fripée et rouge, quelques cheveux épars. Il ne savait rien faire seul.

Mais c'était son enfant, à lui. Et ce sentiment de possession le remplissait tout entier, l'empêchait de le lâcher des yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, et il en aurait peur si ce n'était pas tellement naturel.

« Je te protègerais. » jura-t-il au petit être, dans le silence de la chambre où sa promesse résonnera pendant des années.

* * *

Je n'avais clairement pas assez de mot pour vraiment développer le prompt du premier drabble, mais je n'en suis pas mécontente quand même ^^ C'est une idée un peu stupide qui m'est venue samedi dernier en regardant DALS. Quelqu'un regarde aussi ? Vous êtes pour qui ?

Et oui, j'ai enfin utilisé Hamish !


	18. Cambriolage Solidaire

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **18\. Cambriolage Solidaire**_

* * *

 **Cambriolage**

« Boring ! »

L'exclamation retentie derrière le cambrioleur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le faisant se retourner. Un homme, jusque-là couché sur le canapé, vient de se lever. Il ne l'avais pas vu.

« Je pensais avoir enfin un peu de stimulation, mais vous êtes ennuyeux, dit le brun en le fusillant du regard. La cinquantaine, trois chats, n'a pas eu de crédit à la banque… Pathétique. »

Le cambrioleur le mit en joue. Sherlock soupira.

Quand John descendit après avoir entendu un grand raffut, il trouva Sherlock en train de marmonner sombrement sur le canapé et un homme inconscient.

« John, je m'ennuie ! »

* * *

 **Solidarité**

 _(Cet OS est un crossover Sherlock x James Bond (Craig's movies), où Q sort avec 007 et est le frère de Sherlock et Mycroft. Ce head-canon est assez utilisé dans le fandom anglais mais pas du tout dans celui français, alors si ça vous donne des idées allez-y, je serais votre première lectrice !)_

Entre personnes qui sortent avec un des frères Holmes, il y a une certaine solidarité qui s'installe. Pas facile tous les jours, de vivre avec un Holmes !

Alors quand ils n'en peuvent plus, ils se rassemblent entre eux et se plaignent. John se plaint du violon à 3h du mat, Lestrade se plaint que Mycroft aime plus le gouvernement que lui, James de former un couple à trois avec Q et son ordinateur.

Ils s'épanchent ainsi, disant des mots qui parfois dépassent leurs pensées juste pour l'effet cathartique, sachant que les autres garderont le silence.

Une telle solidarité, c'est beau.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'utilisation d'un mot anglais dans le premier drabble vu que ça ne change pas le nombre de mots, mais ça sonne tellement mieux !


	19. Justicier Rentier

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **19\. Justicier Rentier**_

* * *

 **Justicier**

Sherlock ne se considérait pas comme un justicier. Il aidait la police à rendre justice oui – un dommage collatéral, lui voulait juste des énigmes ! – mais il restait dans la cadre de la loi, et il ne tuait jamais s'il pouvait l'éviter, peu importe à quel point les criminels l'aurait mérité.

(Dans ces cas-là, c'était toujours John qui appuyait sur la gâchette).

Mais quand il tira sur Magnussen, ce n'était pas pour la police, ni pour la justice du gouvernement. C'était pour sa justice à lui, pour sauver John.

Pas de cape ni de masque, juste lui. Justicier, et aucuns regrets.

* * *

 **Rentier**

« La police verse quel salaire à Sherlock ? demande John à Greg, curieux.

\- Aucun. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? répond Greg quand il voit la surprise de John.

\- Non… » John pose sa bière sur le bar, songeur. « Mais comment paye-t-il le loyer et les factures ?

\- Je crois qu'il est rentier, ou quelque chose comme ça. » hausse les épaules Greg. Puis il se mit à hurler sur l'arbitre avec les autres clients du pub.

John, curieux, envoie un message à Mycroft. La réponse arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

 _Absolument pas John. C'est moi qui le paye pour résoudre des affaires sensibles._


	20. Le Silence est d'Or

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/02/18)

Hey !

Voici huit nouveaux drabbles, écrit lors des ateliers des deux derniers mois :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **20\. Le Silence est d'Or**_

* * *

 **Silence**

Le vide du silence pesait dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Avachi dans son fauteuil, un verre dans la main et le reste de la bouteille dans les veines, John devait faire peine à voir. Mais le silence était vide, et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour l'oublier pendant quelques minutes.

C'était injuste, que Sherlock soit tellement présent qu'il parvienne à _remplir_ le silence, mais c'était le cas. Les silences avaient pris une nouvelle texture à ses côtés, pleins de paroles qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de dire, qu'ils savaient instinctivement.

Maintenant Sherlock était mort, et le silence était vide.

* * *

 **Or**

On disait que le silence était d'or.

John n'était pas forcément d'accord, même s'il appréciait le silence de temps en temps. Mais le bruit avait ses qualités aussi, et une bonne conversation était toujours agréable. Aussi, John n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de ramener le silence quelque part.

Mais le bruit des balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles, celui des explosions et des ordres alors qu'il était à terre en train de se vider de son sang, John aurait tout donné pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Il préférait mourir dans le silence, pouvoir prétendre être dans son lit et non au front.

* * *

Je me suis un peu éloigné du mot pour le deuxième, mais c'est sorti comme ça. Ces deux drabbles ont été écrit lors du même atelier.


	21. Biscuit à l'Abricot

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **21\. Biscuit à l'Abricot**_

* * *

 **Biscuit**

« Sherlock, il faut qu'on aille mettre les cadeaux. »

Sherlock soupira sans bouger. Il était bien là, tout contre John, et préférait largement rester dans leur lit.

« Sherlock, c'est pour Rose…

\- Zut. » fut son unique réponse.

John rigola légèrement, et se leva.

« Ramène les biscuits. » réclama Sherlock.

John acquiesça, et sorti de la pièce. Mais quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut les mains vide.

« Où est la nourriture ? se plaignit Sherlock.

\- L'assiette qui contenait les biscuits pour le père Noël était vide. Alors soit il existe réellement et c'est un voleur, soit notre fille est une petite chapardeuse ! »

* * *

 **Abricot**

« Sherlock, tu m'aides à ranger les courses ? » appela sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Le petit garçon grommela, mais un regard de sa mère le fit taire et il s'exécuta à contrecœur. Un jour il saurait résister à ce regard, il se le jura.

« J'ai acheté des bananes ! »

Sherlock se dérida un peu. Il adorait ces fruits Il en chipa une immédiatement, la dévorant avec gourmandise.

« Et des abricots, aussi.

\- Beurk ! »

Mme Holmes se demanda brièvement si cette exclamation contenait un sous-entendu.

ooo

Adulte, Sherlock détestait toujours autant les abricots, et aimait encore plus les bananes.

Plus exactement, la banane de John.

* * *

Wow, il ne vole vraiment pas haut le deuxième… J'avais oublié que j'avais écrit ça XD. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Ces deux drabbles ont aussi été écrit le même soir, mais pas le même soir que ceux du chapitre précédent, ça se voit je pense !


	22. Cahier Papillonnant

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **22\. Cahier Papillonnant**_

* * *

 **Cahier**

La voix du professeur faisait un bourdonnement en arrière fond de ses pensées, facilement ignoré et définitivement pas intéressant. John, concentré sur son cahier, n'avait vraiment que faire des intégrales, et peu importe si le contrôle de la semaine prochaine portait dessus !

Il observa un moment le _Sherlock + John_ entouré d'un cœur qui ornait un coin de son cahier, parmi divers autres dessins. Pathétique.

Il jeta un regard vers le brun en question, qui semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que lui. Il ne devait même pas connaître son existence…

Tant pis, après tout. Ce n'était que des mots sur un cahier.

* * *

 **Papillon**

« C'était… fantastique. »

Sherlock se retourna vers son voisin, surpris. Après avoir disséqué la vie de John sous toutes les coutures, il s'attendait à se faire rembarrer. L'homme avait besoin d'action, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait laisser Sherlock le déduire, ou ne pas poser de limites.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Oui, vraiment ! » approuva le médecin avec emphase.

Et alors que l'habitat naturel des Lepidoptera ne soit absolument pas l'estomac de l'Homo Sapiens, une colonie venait de s'installer dans celui de Sherlock.

Et il était sûr que leurs ailes étaient du même bleu que les yeux de John.


	23. Rideaux Pourris

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **23\. Rideaux Pourris**_

* * *

 **Rideau**

Quand John se retourna après avoir fini de compter, il remarqua tout de suite la bosse que formaient les rideaux. Et même sans cela, les petits pieds qui dépassaient en bas lui indiquaient assez bien la cachette choisie par Rosie.

Bon joueur, John décida de faire durer un peu le jeu, et commença donc à faire semblant de chercher dans la pièce. Il passa dans la cuisine, puis monta à l'étage. Il alla aussi dans sa chambre, embrassant Sherlock au passage. Puis, quand il estima avoir laissé passer assez de temps, il retourna au salon et s'approcha des rideaux.

« Trouvé ! »

* * *

 **Pourriture**

Ce matin-là, John était entré dans la cuisine, armée d'une détermination sans faille et d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc. Il allait nettoyer la cuisine du 221B.

Sherlock était sorti pour la journée, et John avait saisi cette occasion. Le détective n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord avec ses plans ! Mais cela commençait à devenir une urgence sanitaire, et John était à demi-persuadé qu'une nouvelle forme de vie était née dans cette pièce.

Quand il se fit engueuler le soir même pour avoir lavé une casserole pleine de pourriture (cela lui avait pris une heure !) il découvrit que c'était le cas.


	24. Robe en Laine

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(13/06/18)

Bonjour !

Voici six nouveau drabbles qui attendaient depuis longtemps d'être publié. C'est le fruit de trois soirées drabble consécutive.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **24\. Robe en Laine**_

* * *

 **Laine**

Sherlock aurait pu écrire une thèse sur les pulls en laine de John. Développer une théorie sur pourquoi son colocataire prenait systématiquement le plus moche, les raisons psychologiques et les traumatismes d'enfance qui se cachaient derrière ce choix, prouver par A plus B à quel point les motifs et les couleurs étaient hideuses. Il y aurait même une partie entière sur ses pulls de Noël, qui étaient sans nul doute les plus horribles.

Mais pour une quelconque raison, son amant choisissait aussi les plus doux, alors Sherlock ne disait rien et profitait de la chaleur du tissu contre sa joue.

* * *

 **Robe**

Molly aimait voir le corps de son amante recouvert des plus belles étoffes. Irène savait toujours comment mettre en valeur son corps gracile, et chaque robe que contenait son placard ne lui allait pas moins qu'à la perfection. Molly adorait la voir essayer ses tenues, lui faisant un défilé personnel rien que pour le plaisir de ses yeux, qui contemplait cette beauté sans pouvoir en être rassasié.

Mais toute œuvre d'art que ce corps couvert d'une robe était, Molly préférait bien plus quand Irène ne portait rien d'autre que sa beauté naturelle, car alors la règle de non-attouchement n'existait plus.

* * *

Review :3 ?


	25. Vallon Misérable

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **25\. Vallon Misérable**_

* * *

 **Vallon**

Le village de Baskerville était encastré dans un petit vallon et entouré de forêt, presque comme sorti d'un conte avec ses petites maisons traditionnelles et son auberge. Mais le centre de recherche venait gâcher le paysage, comme un gros furoncle disgracieux. Un furoncle que Sherlock allait chercher à éclater. Et John, debout à côté de lui en haut de la colline, regardait ce paysage avec inquiétude. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ces lieux, une peur primaire de ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher.

Mais Sherlock avançait déjà avec confiance vers la vallée, alors John le suivit. Comme toujours.

* * *

 **Misérable**

Un misérable qui a fait naufrage dans un océan de spiritueux. C'était une jolie façon de décrire John, alors qu'il était à moitié affalé sur le fauteuil de Sherlock en train de serrer contre lui sa bouteille de mauvais scotch. Un misérable naufragé qui a perdu son phare. Un misérable ivrogne, vraiment. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux bouffis, son regard était trouble. De toute façon, la pièce était plongée dans le noir alors qu'il n'était que midi. Il reprit une gorgée directement au goulot, sa main tremblante le faisant en renverser la moitié à côté.

Un misérable, tout simplement.


	26. Tapis Scotché

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **26\. Tapis Scotché**_

* * *

 **Tapis**

Quand John était rentré dans cette vieille boutique de tapis un peu miteuse, Sherlock n'avait pas compris. Il avait été encore plus confus quand John en était ressorti avec un vieux tapis élimé, d'un marron passé mais chaud, et doux au toucher.

Quand John étala avec soin sa nouvelle acquisition devant la cheminée, Sherlock décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Mais maintenant qu'il se remettait tant bien que mal de son orgasme en regardant d'un œil vague les braises mourir dans l'âcre, savourant la douceur des fibres de tissu dans son dos, Sherlock ne pouvait qu'être heureux de cet achat.

* * *

 **Scotch**

John hésitait.

Oui, vraiment, il hésitait. C'était un choix difficile. Devait-il vraiment le faire ?

S'il ne le faisait pas, Sherlock allait lui en vouloir. Et un Sherlock grincheux, c'était encore plus dur à supporter que d'habitude. Oui mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait aussi pouvoir avoir le silence. Le merveilleux, reposant silence, bien trop rare au 221B.

Ça en valait presque le coup.

Alors, devait-il enlever le scotch que le malfrat avait mis sur la bouche de Sherlock et le détacher, ou non ?

Finalement, il coupa la poire en deux, et enleva la bande collante avant de le bâillonner de ses propres lèvres.

Après tout, il avait toujours fantasmé sur Sherlock attaché, à sa merci !

* * *

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	27. Finalité Ombrageuse

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(11/12/18)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici quatre nouveau drabble, résultat de quatre soirées consécutives qui dormait dans mon ordinateur. J'ai été la plus productive sur Supernatural cette fois, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **27\. Finalité Ombrageuse**_

* * *

 **Finalité**

Il y a une finalité dans le geste de John. Celui-ci sourit mais Sherlock sait mieux, il est le seul à savoir à quel point il est faux, tout ce qui se cache derrière. Même Mary ne sait pas.

Les yeux de John semblent être sur elle, mais son regard glisse très légèrement vers l'arrière, rencontre ceux de Sherlock qui se tient là. Le brun reste de marbre, mais il sait ce que John voit dans son regard.

Ils savent que c'est la fin.

John termine son geste, la bague glisse sur le doigt de Mary. John est maintenant marié.

* * *

 **Ombre**

Les ténèbres dansaient sur les murs, chassées seulement par la chaleur du feu. La silhouette en ombre chinoise de Sherlock bougeait avec les mouvements virtuoses de l'homme, et la musique qui sortait de l'instrument entre ses mains emplissait la pièce de doux soupirs. John était presque caché dans un coin de la pièce, attentif à ne pas déranger ce tableau envoûtant. Cette peinture en noir et or le subjuguait, et il se sentait devenir une autre silhouette éphémère face à la lumière qu'émettait son amant. Il se leva finalement pour aller l'enlacer et l'ombre et la lumière se mêlèrent étroitement.


	28. Nuage en Chou-Fleur

**Table Vivace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Celui sur chou-fleur n'a pas été écrit lors d'une soirée mais pour une amie rencontré à la fac qui ne connaissait pas le principe et à qui j'ai fait une démonstration en live en amphi !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **28\. Nuage en Chou-Fleur**_

* * *

 **Nuage**

Le nuage a la forme d'une tortue. Il y a la carapace, quatre pieds et la tête. Celle-ci est peut-être placée un peu trop haut, mais c'est définitivement une tortue.

« C'est un éléphant. » assure pourtant John.

Sherlock souffla de contrariété, jetant un regard noir à son compagnon.

« John, c'est toi as insisté pour que je me plie à ce jeu idiot et totalement illogique, alors n'essaie pas en plus de me contredire. »

John lui sourit avec insolence, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il se lève et murmure contre les lèvres du détective.

« Mais ceci est un baiser. »

* * *

 **Chou-Fleur**

Rosie était une petite fille facile à vivre John savait qu'il avait de la chance. Elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de crise, et mangeait toujours ses légumes. La seule chose qu'elle détestait, c'était les choux-fleurs.

John avait tout essayé : en gratin, à la poile, cru avec de la mayonnaise rien n'y faisait. Rosie refusait catégoriquement de toucher à son assiette. John finit par déclarer forfait, et annonça que les choux-fleurs ne reviendraient plus au menu.

Le soir même, Sherlock glissa discrètement un paquet de bonbon à Rose, comme promis. Peut-être aurait-il dû avoir honte…

Mais il détestait vraiment les choux-fleurs !

* * *

Et voilà !

Si vous aimez mes drabbles, vous pouvez en découvrir un exclusif sur Facebook que j'ai publié uniquement là-bas si le cœur vous en dit. Lien dans mon profil !

Review :3 ?


End file.
